(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stove used for barbecuing foodstuff, and in particular, a stove structure with far infrared radiation device to grill foodstuff without contaminating foodstuff and at the same time the stove is not polluted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional barbecue stove essentially has a stove body which can hold burning material (such as wood, charcoal and gas) and other related device (such as gas buner). The top side of the stove body is an opening mounted with a metal or stainless steel wire mesh. The fuels within the stove body generates heat to heat up the metal mesh. However, the drawbacks of the conventional barbecue stove are as follows:
(1) there is no isolation for foodstuff and the fuels. Thus, the foodstuff is directly heated and this causes dehydration of foodstuff and unevenly heating to foodstuff. In this case, the foodstuff may be not properly heated or the taste of the foodstuff cannot be retained.
(2) the mesh is oxidized after a period of time and this will contaminate the foodstuff while barbecuing. Due to the contamination of the mesh, the mesh has to be replaced often and thereof it is not economical.
(3) the sources applied to the foodstuff will contact with the stove body. This will pollute the stove body and damage the stove body.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a far infrared barbecue stove which heats up foodstuff without contamination the foodstuff.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a far infra-red barbecue stove structure comprising a stove body having a top side with an open cavity and having a lateral side being a plurality of switching buttons for controlling the flow rate of fuels and for connection to an ignition device; at least a gas burner mounted within the cavity and controlled by the switching button, the front and rear ends of the gas burner being provided with an upright side branch plate having mounted at the side thereof with a recessed arch-shaped hook, the inner side of the hook being a horizontally extended support section; at least an infra-red ceramic radiating plate being an arch-shaped structure, and the top side thereof being a top arch-shaped face, the inner side being a plurality of wavelike faces such that the infra-red ceramic radiation plate is located between the two branch plates, and the two lateral sides of the radiation plate located on the support section and the hook being used for positioning the radiation plate and the radiation plate is formed into a covering plate, the heat energy from the infra-red radiation being converted into far infra-red heat energy, the inner layer of the radiation plate. being a plurality of wave-like faces so as to increase heat energy absorption surface and the hot air of the gas burner is retained within the recess for re-heating to increase burning efficiency; and a plurality of high temperature ceramic rods which can be mounted on the opening at the top side for holding food stuff, whereby the uniform for infra-red heat energy from the radiation plate will heat up food stuff.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a far infrared barbecue stove structure, wherein the center of the top side of the branch plate is extended correspondingly to form an engaging element to hold the top arch-shaped face of the radiation plate for mounting.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a far infrared barbecue stove structure, wherein the two corresponding sides at the opening of the top side of the cavity are provided with two positioning frames to hold a plurality of high temperature resistance rods which are mounted in parallel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a far infra-red barbecue stove, wherein one side of the positioning frame is provided with a plurality of insertion holes for the insertion of the high temperature resistance ceramic rod at one end, and the positioning frame is provided with a plurality of recesses spaced equally for the insertion of the other end of the high temperature resistance ceramic rod.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.